


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by LindsayIsTheCraic



Series: Pokemon Go!Kabby [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pokemon GO References, Some Swearing, The Pokemon Go AU y'all wanted, cop marcus, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayIsTheCraic/pseuds/LindsayIsTheCraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Walters, acclaimed senior medical student. Best in her class, praised by her professors, and voted most likely to succeed. So, how did she end up on private property with the threat of arrest? Simple: gotta catch ‘em all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the Pokemon Go AU y'all wanted from my tweet. Enjoy x :)

Crickets chirped in the distance, the grass and twigs crunched under their feet, and the stars above twinkled in the moonlight. Abby’s flashlight lit up the ground they walked on. Beside that and their cellphone brightness, they relied on the light of the stars and the moon.

“Abby, how long are we going to be out? I have a huge anatomy test tomorrow.”

Abby flicked her eyes to her phone, nothing popping up on her screen nor in the nearby section. She looked back to Callie and told her, “I told you that you didn’t have to join me.”

“Actually, you told me that if I didn’t come you weren’t going to drive me to my class tomorrow.”

“You still had a choice didn’t you?”

“When you pay for classes, not really.”

“True,” she commented back, eyes flickering between the phone screen and the trail they were following. Sparing another glace back at her best friend, she said, “I would’ve driven you anyways, you know that, right?”

Callie nodded and said, “Yeah, but I never know when you’re joking.”

Abby winked. “Makes it more fun.”

Callie made an unpleased noise in response as they kept walking. It was nearing eleven at night. After another five minutes, the duo reached a gate. Abby flashed her flashlight over it. On it was a sign that read, “PRIVATE PROPERTY: NO TRESPASSING”.

Behind her, Callie only said, “Well that sucks.”

Abby frowned and shone the light down the length of the fence. It seemed to surround the property behind it for a good few yards wide. Callie spoke from behind her again, “Game over?”

Abby was about to respond when her phone vibrated. She looked down and froze with wide eyes at what her eyes saw. In the nearby section of her game, Pokemon Go, a Dratini had appeared.

Dratini was a very rare Pokemon to catch. It rarely popped up, mainly being present in areas with bodies of water. On her map, there was a small body of water in close distance. The only problem was that the body of water was on the other side of the fence.

“Abby?”

“We have to go in there.”

“What? Abby, that’s trespassing! AKA that’s breaking the law!”

“Callie, we have to go in there.”

Callie looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Callie was up to go anywhere with Abby when it came to Pokemon hunting, but she drew her line at a few places. Trespassing on private property? She had never thought to put it on the list, but she might as well as add it now.

“Abby,” she tried to reason with her again, “that’s private property. We could get in big trouble if we get caught.”

Abby turned to look at her. Callie’s eyes flicked to see the phone Abby was showing her. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the Dratini in the nearby section and the body of water. Her eyes rose to meet Abby’s and Abby raised an eyebrow in reponse.

Callie fought a mental battle for a minute until she sighed in defeat. “Fine,” she said, “but only this once.”

Abby grinned and handed Callie the flashlight as she tucked her phone in her pocket. “And we won’t get caught,” she called over her shoulder to her as she began to climb the fence.

The words didn’t seem to settle the nerves in Callie’s chest as she guided Abby over the fence with the light. Soon, Abby’s feet hit the ground with a thump and Callie handed her the flashlight through the fence. Callie looked up to the fence then back to Abby. “If we get caught, you’re taking all the blame.”

Abby just grinned. “What blame will there to be to take since we won’t get caught?”

Callie still didn’t feel the nerves go away.

+

They were now both over the fence and walking towards the body of water. Abby kept a close eye on her phone making sure the Dratini didn’t disappear. When the little footsteps decreased from three to two, Abby nearly squealed.

After ten minutes of walking, the body of water came into view. It was a small lake. The footsteps had decreased to one on the tracker. “Come on,” Abby told Callie, “let’s walk around it.”

Callie followed behind her, checking around them to make sure they weren’t being followed. After a few minutes of walking alongside the edge, Abby had noticed and told her, “Callie, we’re going to be fine.”

“I’m just being cautious! We don’t know what’s out here.”

“I hope you brought your bear repellent.”

“Not funny!”

Abby chuckled in response, waving her flashlight in front of her to stay on path. “What? Like you said, we don’t-”

Suddenly, her phone vibrated and the Dratini disappeared from the nearby tracker and popped up on her map. Abby nearly screamed but remembered where they were and what time it was. She stopped abruptly, Callie bumping into her. “Hey! What-“

“Shhhh!” Abby waved her off, eyes focused on her phone. She slowly turned around until her character was facing where the Dratini was. She smirked and whispered, “Got ya.”

She was about to click on it to go to catch it when a light shone on them. They both immediately froze in place as a deep voice yelled out, “Stop right there! Don’t move!”

They both looked at each other and Abby noticed Callie’s face pale. Looking back to the light as it got closer, they saw another light join it. “Shit,” Abby swore under her breath.

Callie poked her side. “What was that about not getting caught?”

Abby glared at her for a quick second before focusing on the lights again. “I didn’t actually think we’d get caught.”

“Well we did!” Callie exclaimed. The terror in her voice was obvious and Abby immediately felt bad. “What do we do? Do we run?”

Abby’s hand shot out and grabbed Callie’s. She looked back to her and said, “Absolutely not! We can probably talk our way out of this. If we run, we’re screwed.”

Callie frowned and slowly nodded as they both looked to the dark figures starting to form behind the flashlights. Soon, through Abby’s flashlight, they saw it was a man and a woman.

“Maybe it’s just the owners,” Callie whispered. Abby silently prayed it was too, but her face soon dropped and began to pale a bit when the badges on their breast pockets reflected in the light.

“Shit,” Abby swore again as the two police officers became more defined. They stopped in front of the two.

The male asked, “And what are you two doing out here? This is private property.”

Abby noticed right away that he was attractive, but it didn’t steer her mind away from the fact that he was in the way of her catching the Dratini. She debated either telling the truth or lying. There was no way to simply say they got lost.

So, Abby held her phone up to them.

The female cop looked confused and asked, “Your phone? Did you lose it here?”

“No.”

“Yes!”

Callie and Abby looked at each other, having said both at the same time. Callie’s expression seemed to be calling Abby crazy for not going with the lost phone idea. A lost phone on private property wasn’t a good cover. Abby knew that.

Callie thought so. She proceeded to tell the officers, “Not a phone exactly. She just dropped it when you shone the light on us. We were looking for something else at the time.”

The male asked, “And what was it?”

Callie froze, obviously not expecting the question. _She should’ve though_ , Abby thought. There was no point in lying anymore, it was obvious they were.

“Pokemon.”

“A dog!”

Abby and Callie looked to each other again. Callie’s face this time read panic, like she had no idea what she was doing anymore. Abby whispered to her, “Let me handle this.”

Callie opened her mouth to protest but Abby just shook her head. The male officer flashed the light on Abby, her flinching at the sudden light. “One of you is lying and I suspect it’s her,” he nodded towards Callie, “So I’ll trust you to tell me the truth.”

She shrugged, unbothered, and repeated herself, “Pokemon.”

“Pokemon?”

“Pokemon.”

He gave her a weird look, his mind reeling. His eyes fell on the phone in her hand and it clicked in his mind. He asked, “You’re playing Pokemon Go?”

She nodded and said, “There’s a pokemon that’s near here. I’m not leaving till I catch it.”

The male officer raised an eyebrow at her boldness. “You realize I have the authority here, correct?”

She nodded and said, “Of course. Just let me catch me it and we’ll be on our way.”

She had guts, he would give her that. He would usually let the kids off with a warning, but they weren’t allowed to continue their gaming.

His partner, Indra, groaned as she rubbed her face. “Again? You’re the third bunch of kids we’ve caught here looking for pokemon.”

“Kids?” Abby sounded a bit offended. “I know I look young for my age, but not _that_ young.”

Indra flashed her a look of annoyance. “You know what I meant.”

Abby didn’t respond, just turned back to face the male cop. He shook his head and told her, “Sorry, we can’t allow that. You’re just going to have to leave.”

Abby didn’t looked pleased at the response. “Sorry,” she flashed the light across his badge, “Marcus, but I’m not leaving till I catch that pokemon.”

He was caught off guard a bit this time. Her determination was eminent. He told her, “You realize I could arrest you for trespassing, correct?”

“You could,” she agreed, “but you won’t.”

They glared each other down for a good minute. Abby found a rare pokemon, one she wasn’t going to let slip through her fingers. Not when it was currently sitting right by where Marcus stood.

Marcus seemed to figure out that Abby wouldn’t leave without it. He was curious; about two things, really. Her and the pokemon she was so adamant on catching. “What pokemon is it?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Curiosity,” was all he replied with.

They stared each other down for a while again. Callie still looked scared for her life, shifting her eyes between the two. Indra looked bored, arms crossed as she watched the exchange between the two.

Abby asked finally, “If I tell you, will you let us go?”

He said, “Depends.”

She resisted the urge to flip him off, crossing her own arms over her chest. Her phone never left her sight, seeing the Dratini still there. She mentally went over her decisions before looking over to Callie. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Abby sighed, feeling bad, and told him, “Fine. It’s a Dratini.”

Marcus’ eyes widened a bit. He wasn’t suspecting to hear that. The other kids were in here for a Pikachu and a few other small common ones. He knew how rare Dratini were. He had been wanting to catch one for a while now. “There’s one here?” he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him and repeated him, “Depends. Why do you wanna know?”

His eyes narrowed at her. She liked to play a cat and mouse game. She was teetering on the threat of arrest but she kept her bold, determined attitude up. She didn’t falter. There was only one way he was going to get that Dratini. “I told you,” he said, “curiosity. Now, I’m going to have to arrest you.”

“What?” Abby said in disbelief.

“I’m going to be sick,” Callie whispered more to herself than to Abby.

Abby looked to Callie and then back to Marcus. “Are you serious?” she asked. When he nodded, she asked, “For what?”

“Trespassing,” he simply replied.

She glared at him and said, “Just let us leave!”

Indra audibly sighed loud enough for them both to hear. All the attention was on her as she crossed her arms once more over her chest. “He would’ve let you leave if you had just left without the pokemon.”

“I’m not leaving without it,” Abby firmly replied.

“I know,” she replied as if she was wasting her breath with such an obvious response. “He let the other kids go after threatening them with arrest. They actually left without catching their pokemon. The difference with you is that you won’t leave without it.”

“Why is it such a big deal if I catch it? You can arrest me after I do.”

“That’s the problem,” she told her. “He doesn’t want you to catch it. He wants to catch it.”

She turned to look at him. He was thankful that it was dark outside so she couldn’t see the heat that rushed to his cheeks. She looked angry and he couldn’t stop the thought of how she looked more cute than threatening. “You were going to arrest me to steal the pokemon I was going to catch?” she huffed at the end, her anger seeping into the words. “You can’t do that!”

“Technically,” he said, gathering himself together again, “I can. I’m arresting you for trespassing. Once my partner takes you to the car, I can catch the Dratini myself.”

Abby’s mouth dropped open, her anger only fading the slightest to let shock slip in. She sputtered a few words out before settling on, “That’s twisting the laws!”

He shrugged and said, “You broke them.”

“But you’re using them to blackmail me!”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Blackmail?”

She huffed again, stomping her foot a little. Again, he couldn’t stop the thought of how she looked cute. She had a little intimidation surrounding her, he could tell that much; but, it was small in comparison to how cute she looked when the loose hair from her ponytail flopped in front of her face from huffing.

“Yes,” she accused. “You’re telling me that you’re going to arrest me if I don’t let you have the Dratini!”

“I’m going to arrest you for trespassing,” he pointed out.

“Just because I won’t leave without catching this Dratini first,” she shot back. She stood tall and firm. They glared each other down, flashlights pointing accusingly at each other.

Callie leaned over, whispering, “Just let him have it, Abby. We can find another.”

“I found it first!” she protested. “I’m not going to let him scare me away so he can catch it. He can do it to those kids but not me.”

Callie cast a glance at them. “Is it really worth being arrested for?”

Abby didn’t answer her back. They both knew the answer was no. All Abby cared about was showing this Marcus guy he couldn’t use his job to his personal advantage, even if it was just a game. She knew he wouldn’t do it for more serious situations, but she wasn’t going to back down. She found the Dratini first, it was hers.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Callie’s question, looking to Abby. “Is it?” he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She opened her mouth for a smart retort, but Indra spoke first. “Let them go, Marcus.”

Everyone looked to her. Marcus looked a bit in shock, Callie looked relieved, and Abby was smirking. Marcus was babbling out words but Indra held her hand up to stop him. “It’s gone,” she told them.

Now everyone was confused. Abby panicked and looked at her phone, noticing the Dratini was no longer sitting by Marcus. Marcus got the confirmation from Abby’s face as she started to rapidly look around her area.

“How?!” she asked, the panic in her rising. How did she lose it? When did she take her eyes off her phone? Why did she take her eyes off her phone?

Indra simply rose her phone in the air and all eyes landed on the screen. Abby and Marcus’ mouths dropped open and Callie couldn’t help but shake her head with a little laugh. On Indra’s screen, the Dratini was caught and in her possession.

“You have to be kidding me,” Marcus mumbled to himself, lowering his flashlight away from Abby. He hung his head, shaking it. Abby kept staring at it in shock. She felt angry at her for taking it from her but a part of her was glad Marcus hadn’t gotten it.

Indra nodded towards the fence. “Come on,” she told them, “we’ll show you the legal way out.”

Abby rolled her eyes while Callie hurriedly walked up next to her. As they made their way back, Callie ended up front with Indra, chatting about something in the city news. Abby was lagging behind, pouting. Marcus was in between them and spared her a glance.

She looked up, making eye contact. She huffed at him. “If you weren’t in uniform I’d have plenty to say to you.”

He smirked a bit. “Why not just say it anyways? You didn’t seem to care too much about getting arrested before.”

“You were blackmailing me!”

“Was I?”

She reached out and hit his shoulder. “I bet after you came back from catching that Dratini, you would’ve let us go.”

He shrugged and said, “Maybe, maybe not.”

She resisted the urge to hit him again. Soon enough, the four reached the front entrance of the gate. Indra opened it and pointed to the other side. “Out,” she simply said.

Everyone walked out and she locked it up. The walk back to the cars was short. Callie couldn’t get inside on the passenger side quick enough, eager to leave the mess behind. Abby was still making her way to the car when Marcus called out, “Stay out of trouble…?”

She looked back over her shoulder to him, hand on the door handle. She knew he was asking for her name. She wasn’t very mad at him anymore, but she did feel like playing around a bit. “We’ll see,” was all she said before climbing into the driver seat of her car.

She roared the engine to life and the lights in the car turned on. Music began to blast and she pushed hard on the gas. Tires spun, gravel and dust flew up, and the care jerked forward.

Marcus couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips. He swung the keys to the cop car around his finger. “She’s speeding,” was all his comment was.

“I’m guessing about twenty over,” Indra added.

She looked to him, climbing into the passenger side as he slid into the driver seat. He started the car, looking back to her. “Got the ticket book ready?” He asked.

She sat back, buckling. “You’re really going to piss her off,” was her only response.

His smirk only grew as he flipped the sirens on, the noise blaring in the silence and dust Abby had left behind. He stepped on the gas, their car speeding forward. Indra asked after their pursuit for Abby began, “Is this your way of getting her name since she bluntly ignored your inquire before?”

“Maybe,” was all he said.

Abby did not catch the Dratini, but she may have caught someone’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Well ???? I hope you all enjoyed it!! It was fun to write. Let me know what ya think ! :)


End file.
